The Professor's Weakness
by kykycandy
Summary: I can't reveal to much. Don't wanna spoil it! Although i'll put in that Claire is in here and pf course the usual gang of the professor and Luke. I'm new here so please don't bash it. I'd love advice though! chances are i need it XD Thankies!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Professor Layton characters... *pouts*

As another day goes by and the bell rings for collage students to find their way home, Hershel picks up his teaching books and heads home to find his apprentice, Luke, tinkering around on some strange device. "I'm home Luke." The professor calmly states. "What on earth are you trying to do my boy?" He asks with genuine curiosity.

Startled, Luke turns around hiding his progress behind his back. "Just doing a... uh... science project professor. That's all." Luke's words rushed out of his mouth top quickly for the professor to believe him. Hershel immediately become concerned. "This is a new hobby of yours Luke. You usually do simple reports. What made you change your idea for this year?"

"Just... you know... change is good isn't it professor?" Luke desperately wished for the professor to go to his study so he can return to his work. But the professor could tell he was lying. Luke was always terrible at lying. In a way it made Hershel happy. He could always tell if the boy was distressed or confused or hurt. He felt like with being able to tell these things he can protect they boy as a father would.

The professor decided to leave the boy to his work, (or whatever he was doing) and head to his study. "Good luck Luke." Hershel said as he trailed up the stairs.

Luke let out a rather large sigh. He was glad the professor didn't ask more questions. He turned around and immediately got back to work. Luke whipped out his laptop and quickly messaged Don Paolo, and Dimitri Allen. After a few moments of silence he heard a ding on his laptop letting him know that he had messages to read. With a slight smile he read:

 ** _"Anything for Claire..."_**


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

_**"Anything for Claire..."**_

With a sigh of relief he sent another message. He was happy he found help. He couldn't have done it himself. He made plans with the two so they could meet up at the park around three in the morning. The professor stays up late, so he should be in bed by then, Luke thought. He was convinced it would work perfectly.

When the time came, Luke decided he would tell the professor he would go to bed early. That way he could sleep and set his alarm for two thirty so he could make it to the part by three. He couldn't take chances. He would have to be there on time. "I'm going to go to bed early professor. Is that alright?"

Hershel put down his tea and looked at the young boy. "You don't need my permission for that Luke." After a slight pause, he adds, "Is everything alright my boy? You haven't been acting yourself all day." Luke froze in his own skin. _(I have to think of something that wont give it away but that isn't a lie. He can't find out.)_ Luke Thought. "Oh, Well professor, if you must know... I'm making a surprise for you. I'm terribly sorry I lied earlier." Luke held his head down in shame, waiting for the professors reply.

"That is alright my boy. I understand." The professor felt relieved that Luke wasn't up to something he wasn't supposed to be. He relaxed a bit and returned to his tea. "Have a good night Luke." The professor said without lifting his gaze off his tea. With a slight energetic burst, Luke ran up the stairs and climbed into bed. Now all he had to do was wait for Hershel to go to bed.

Luke grew impatient. It was already eleven at night and the professor wasn't even dressed for bed. Luke grew frustrated as he layed there. Finally the professor's steps came up the stairs and Luke heard his bedroom door shut. Even if it was early for him to leave, Luke was more worried about being late. He didn't have a chance to mess this up. It all had to go perfectly.

With his bedroom door open and a cool breeze coming in, Luke ran for it.

The professor woke from thirst and as he went to get something to drink he noticed something wasn't quite right. He decided to check in on Luke, and that's when he panicked.

The boy was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: It Works

Luke was missing...

Hershel felt uneasy about it all. The project, tonight, everything. It didn't feel right. Luke never acted strangely. What was he hiding from the professor?

*Meanwhile*

Luke was running as fast as his stumpy little legs could carry him. His hand was atop of his hat to keep it from falling. Using the stares as his only light to guide him along to the park, where he met up with Don Paolo and Dimitri Allen. He approached them cautiously, knowing he was somewhat the reason to their downfall. They didn't get along with the professor, and boy, did he know this. But as they said, 'Anything for Claire'. Luke really hoped they meant anything.

"Your here you little brat." Don snarled. "Where is it? Let me see it!"

Luke paused for a second. He thought about what he was doing. He was working with villains, but what he wanted... was it worth it? He weighed the pros and cons and came to an answer. Yes, it was worth it. Luke slowly pulled out a machine poorly put together but functional. The plug dangled down at Luke's feet as he held it up for Dan Paolo to see. The lever stuck two feet out farther then needed and the television connected to this disturbing device had the screen cracked. There was a limp fan attached to the top that looked as if it could break of any moment.

Don laughed at Luke's creation. "That looks as if a child put it together!" He crackled. "Oh wait... A child did!" Luke's eyes started to water but he looked down towards his feet so nobody could see. Dimitri shot Don a glance that made him wince. "Young man," Dimitri started, "Will this work?" The young boy's confidence suddenly returned to normal. "Y..yes." he stuttered. Luke had checked it. He had everything in place and did his research. Dimitri pulled out a generator and placed it on the grass and allowed Luke to plug in his invention.

After a moment of nothing, Luke pulled the lever and the fan atop started going. It started off slow before it shot up in speed to the point it blasted all of the men standing around it down. The speed of the fan was so great, it looked as if it wasn't there. Electric sparks gathered around it and stood completely still in place.

"What on earth?" Don whispered, picking himself off the ground. Dimitri walked forward and ever so slightly touched one of the motionless sparks and immediately was thrown back five feet.

"That is electricity getting powered so fast, it seems still, but really it isn't." Luke gleamed. He was proud of himself for impressing the two older men.

Just then the television started with static, but within seconds the static dissolved into a simple black. A blurry picture too small to make out, appeared in the center of the empty blackness of the telly, but then grew in size and sharpness to show a girl.

A girl with a pink ascot and a small wavy ponytail named Claire. She had her eyes closed and was motionless. Don and Dimitri were silent in awe as she appeared

"Claire?" Luke asked the telly picture.

And with that, Claire's eyes shot open in response.


	4. Chapter 4: Re-united

The professor had a bad feeling. "Luke?" he called out. Awaiting an answer that didn't come, the panic rose in his voice as well as the volume. "Luke?!" Hershel checked every room in the house and terrible feeling washed over him. He ran downstairs and grabbed his jacket. As he stepped out the door he let out a huge sigh. He didn't have the slightest clue why Luke would take off. He never has done anything like this the professor noted.

He passed his property line and continued down the street. On his way to find the boy, calling his name every few steps. His gut feeling getting worse.

He kept a decent pace as he called out the boys name. Hershel continued downtown until he reached the park. He heard some activity within the park boundaries. He thought it was late to have an outing, but a true gentleman never judges one's actions. The professor came to a halt when a familiar voice called out a familiar name.

"Claire..?"

Hershel's heartbeat was in a marathon as his breath escaped his lungs and didn't return. His eyes widened with interest and his muscles wouldn't allow him to move. A true gentleman never eavesdrops on a conversation he was not invited in. But he couldn't help it. The man tried telling himself it was somebody else. There is more then one Claire in the world, isn't there?

As much as he told himself that, he didn't believe it. His suspicion kept him within hearing curiosity boiling, the professor crept for a closer look. He was able to make out two older men, one younger boy, and some strange device glowing.

The illuminating light from the device showed more detail on the group.

Without realizing who the older men were, he recognized the younger boy with the classic blue hat and overalls. Without thinking through anything, he jogged up to Luke and greeted him with a hug.

"Pro..professor?!" Luke shouted. "What are yo...you doing here?" Luke's face quickly turned to panic as the older two men simply stared in shock and silence.

"Luke! What were you thinking? You had me worried. You..." The professor's thought was interrupted by a soft, comforting, voice.

"Hershel?"

The professor turned around to see the love of his life... greeting him through a strange machine.

He gulped and fell to his cracked voice he mustered out, "Claire? Is it really you?" And with that, a single tear rolled down his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5: She's Here

Hershel felt anger. He felt sadness. He felt joy. Most of all he was confused. With all these emotions spreading he whirled around and stared directly at Luke. He couldn't find words. His mouth gaped open and he went back and forth from the girl who used to be, actually still is, his sweetheart and the boy he watches over.

Before he could find the words to describe how he felt, or more importantly words at all, he was interrupted.

"Hershel? It's... it's so good to see you again..." The telly showed a girl with a simple tear falling down her face.

The professor couldn't say anything.

"It worked! My god!" Don cried out. He gave a quick glance to Dimitri who just nodded his head in response. With the lack of a response Don got agitated. "Boy! Tell me how this works!"

Hershel glanced at Don then Luke. "Is..." He pointed at Claire in the telly, "this what you've been working on?"

Luke's face flushed red with excitement. "Well...uh yeah. It creates a gap in the..."

He was violently pushed out of the way by Don who dashed to the machine and lifted it with intentions of taking it away. "She's back! She'll love me now!"

Dimitri called out Don's name in panic. The professor, without thinking besides losing the love of his life once again, grabbed the only part of the machine sticking out available to reach.

Hershel pulled down the lever even more. "No!" Luke screamed. "I'm unsure yet if it can handle that much power!" Without another word, Luke hit the ground and covered his face with his hat.

The telly tilted and started to static. Claire was able to get out 'Help' before the screen went black and the entire machine was blasted with a white light from within causing parts to fly everywhere. Throwing the older three men to the ground, the force caused the entire machine to be blown miles away. When Hershel looked at where the machine once was, a full on women stood in its place.

"It...worked..." Luke mustered out once he lifted his head.


	6. Chapter 6: Strengths and Weaknesses

Claire stood for a moment in complete silence with her eyes shut tight before opening them. Once she recognized the professor, she quickly ran to his side. Before he could even sit back up, he felt a forceful lift and a tight sensation.

He opened his eyes to see his old sweetheart holding him in a tight embrace. He responded with an even tighter one.

Luke sat up to see no Dimitri or Don. Just the professor and Claire. He thought it was weird that they weren't there but didn't dwell on it. He tried to keep his distance and not intrude while the professor and Claire shared their moment.

After a while, the two broke apart. 'It's really you." Hershel said as he glanced down at the one he loves.

Without hesitation, she pressed her lips against his. Luke turned red once again and decided that a tree in the opposite direction was a better object to look at currently.

The professor stared into Claire's eyes before coming back to reality. His face dropped from a joyful lust, to a fearful expression. He let go as he turned to Luke. Claire sensed the difference and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Without acknowledging what Claire had asked, he stared directly at Luke. "How...?"

Luke looked down at his feet in fear of disappointing the professor. "Well... it turns out the departed has their own space right? It's not exactly time. It's just a little section of theirs that is really just made up of memories and they live within them. Well I created a machine that spins fast enough to rip into someones memory to retrieve someone. Or attracts their memories to be exact. That's why Don and Dimitri where here." Luke's gaze meet with the professors. "Although what I made was specifically for Claire. You'd have to do changes for someone else. It's like needing their DNA right? But not exactly the same context. I would need more of a... certain object that connects strongly towards them."

Hershel looked in the direction of which the machine blasted off too. He mouthed 'wow' and then turned to Claire who stood with her arms behind her back. "Isn't in wonderful Hershel?"

He was reluctant to approach her. The professor turned to Luke. "Is she going to go leave again?"

Luke shook his head side to side.

With a grin on his face he ran to Claire and lifted her in the air.

*Meanwhile*

Dimitri and Don where on a race to find where Luke's invention went. They intended to use it for other purposes.

Don crept from behind a few trees and in front of him was a broken, but repairable, telly with a lever.

"She will be mine." He muttered to himself as he dashed away with it. "The professor strength... is also his weakness."


	7. Chapter 7: The Start of Something New

"The professor's strength is also his weakness..."

Dimitri saw and Don pick up the machine and make his escape. As Don took off with Luke's invention, Dimitri followed close behind.

*Meanwhile*

Hand-in-hand the Professor and Claire walk back to his house and as he holds the door open for her to enter. As they entered, Luke spoke up. "Where is Claire going to sleep professor?"

"Well my boy, I was going to offer my room and sleep on the couch until tomorrow. There I can get a hotel room for her to stay and we can figure out what to do from there." The professor let out a slight smile towards his love. It instantly turned to a hurtful expression. "Luke... could you give us a moment?"

"Oh! Of course! I'll head up stairs and get ready for bed." And with that Luke made his way to the floor above and nestled himself in bed.

Hershel turned to Claire. "I... missed you." He muttered out. He grabbed the brink of his hat and tilted it down to cover the sadness illuminating from his eyes. Claire looked at him with a soft smile to lighten him up, but the professor simply stared at the wall to his left. After a long period of silence he opened his mouth and spoke. "Are you... going to leave again?" His eyes never met Claire's the entire time he sat there. He couldn't bear seeing her reaction. He knew it wasn't gentlemanly to not look at the person he's having a conversation with in the eyes, but he couldn't bring himself too.

Claire's smile shockingly got wider. "I never left. She placed her hand on his chest and the other on the side of his face to turn his head so he was directly facing her.

Hershel let out a slight sob and smiled. "I know that." With that he embraced the love he lost twice. To him, she felt like the only importance in the world.

Not to long after, they said there good nights and went off to bed, not realizing that two men, were out to destroy what was fixed...


	8. Chapter 8: A Wish

The fresh smell of breakfast allured both Claire and the professor out of bed the next morning. Luke was multi-tasking toast, fried eggs, and pancakes. The professor noticed that Luke seemed awfully cheerful.

After a rather large inhale,Claire took a seat at the end of the dinning table which was already set with shining silverware.

"What brings you up so early my boy?" Hershel asked.

"A true gentleman shows hospitality towards guests." Luke responded cheerfully. He felt proud for bringing back the one thing the professor wanted.

C!aire let out a giggle. "I never knew there were so many gentlemen around." With that Luke's cheeks flushed red.

Hershel took off the day at work for "personal" reasons, and the university didnt ask questions. Layton wanted to spend the day with the one person he hasnt been able too for years.

As the afternoon came and the night grew, Luke was tucked into bed, dreaming. The professor grabbed both his and Claire's coat and held the door open, as a gentlemen would do. They stepped off the porch and made there way down the street. Quite often Claire would catch Hershel's eyes on her with a soft smile, which in return would make her laugh and smile even brighter than his. They didn't need words tonight, they just needed each other.

He gently grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips and greeted it with a soft kiss. Claire couldn't help but giggle. She looked to the sky to see the stars at that moment.

"Hershel! Quick look! A shooting star!"

"Make a wish my dear." The professor said pleasantly.

She stared intently at the sky and held her breath for a moment.

"I wish our futures will wind together... forever."

Joy overcoming them, they smiled and embraced in a passionate kiss that couldnt be matched.

*Meanwhile*

Don was busy at work with repairing Luke's machine. He jumped when a knock on his door was rather vicious. He ignored it, getting back to work. He needed to hurry before Claire had too much time with Layton.

The knock happened once again and Don let out a groan in anger. He stomped his way down the stairs and yanked the door open. "What?! Leave me alone!"

Dimitri stood there. Without another word, he walks into Don's house, sliding past the once angry man, who now has his mouth open in shock. After a pause Don whips around. "Hey! You can't do that!" He shouted.

Dimitri didn't turn around to face the other villan. He simply stated, "You know you can't do this without me."

"We will see about that..." Don said with a wave of his finger.

"Did you grab the blueprints? You saw the outside. You don't have any clue how to fix the heart of the invention."

"Neither do you for that matter!"

Dimitri let out a laugh. "But I have a way too."

Don relaxed after those words. "Alright then." He said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9: A Note

Don looked at Dimitri with eagerness. "What do you have in mind?"

Dimitri did a sly smile, "I know a certain boy that may come of use."

*Meanwhile*

Claire and the professor started to return from their late night walk. They didn't speak. They simply smiled and every so often looked into the others eyes. Claire had her arm wrapped around his and her hand reached across her chest and rested on his shoulder closest to her. Her head rested on the same shoulder. His arm that was intertwined with hers, was cocked at a perfect angle to allow her the most comfort to holding his arm. Every once in a while he would lean in close to her forehead and kiss her gently.

Once they reached his house he opened the door for her as a gentleman would. When they entered he grabbed her jacket and hung it up by his on the coat rack. He walked her to the couch and sat beside her. At that moment he noticed something was wrong. Very wrong. His immediate response was to look at Claire to make sure nothing was wrong. To his surprise, she was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. He gently slipped out from under her and covered her up with his jacket that he just hung up.

He silently crept up the stairs to Luke's bedroom door. With a soft knock he gently opened the door.

The professor's breath left his lungs.

He approached the empty bed where Luke was last seen. A note was laying, almost untouched, on the boy's bed.

With a whisper of an "Oh no." he read the note.

"Dear Hershel,

I apologize about taking what's yours, but in the past, you've taken what's ours. Luke is unharmed...currently. We will return him once we get what's broken, fixed. Unless, of course, you're willing to give us what you've taken in the past.

You've got 12 hours. Sorry it has to be this way.

Sincerely.

Dimitri Allen"


	10. Chapter 10: Time To Take Action

The professor wept silently. He felt he had failed. His job was to protect the young boy, and now Luke is in danger. He was sitting on the boy's bed with the note clenched in hand. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. After what seemed to be a while he stood up, crumpled the note in his fist and blinked his tears away. If he was going to find Luke he had to act now.

He looked on the note for any sort of clue. Why leave a ransom note without an address to leave what they wanted. He turned the note around and saw, out of all things a puzzle. He immediately sat it down and within moments he solved it. Hidden within it was Don's address. "Of course..." Hershel whispered. With that, he knew exactly what they wanted.

Claire woke up from her nap from thirst. She stumbled her way to the kitchen, with Hershel's jacket still around her shoulders, to grab some water just as the professor was coming down the stairs. Her response was to smile, but when she noticed the worry and anger on her lover's face, her expression turned to concern. "Hershel?"

No answer was given while he grabbed his jacket from around Claire. He gave her a quick kiss as an apology for taking his jacket back. This startled her. "Wh-where are you going?! Whats going on?!" The questions almost sounded like a shriek of terror and her fear kept growing as he opened the front door. "Hershel?!" She bellowed once more.

He stopped in his tracks and turned towards her. "A true gentleman must not worry a lady."

Claire looked at him with her eyes wide. "I'm worrying Hershel." She said quietly.

He approached her. "No need to." With a smile he was able to make all her fears melt away. He held her close to let her know he wasn't going far.

A bright flash of light. What he once was holding was no more.

His eyes opened fearfully wide. She didn't seem to notice she was fading. She was still snuggled to him with a smile on her face and her eyes closed.

"...No..." He whispered. Claire looked at him and saw the tears welling in his eyes. He tried to grab tighter but he went directly through her.

"What's going on Hershel?!" She looked down at herself and noticed she was almost completely transparent.

Hershel couldn't speak.

Claire gently began to lift upwards into the air and started to get pulled away. As she reached out for everything she thought of, her hand went straight through it.

"Claire!" The professor yelled. He tried reaching her but he couldn't grasp her. She was already halfway on the other side of the wall to the outside.

She was gone within the few minutes it started.

He had a feeling it was linked to Luke's disappearance, so he started out the door and continued towards to address on the back of note. He walked in silence with his head down.

He walked with pain heavy in his heart.


	11. Chapter 11: The Meeting

For the first time in a long time, the professor was alone. He almost always had someone accompany him, but this time he was alone. He felt no energy. He lost his love once again and a close friend he was supposed to look after. Now he had to save them.

When he reached his destination, it was silent. Hershel figured he was expected. As silly as it felt, he knocked. A true gentleman must always show respect for another's house. Even if it was one that had taken what's left of him.

Not a minute later, the door swung open and a slim, tall male stood on the other side of the door. His hat was perched on his head delicately.

"Dimitri..." The professor mustered out.

"We've been expecting you." He replied. Dimitri stepped aside to allow the professor inside.

Hershel stepping in with confidence saw a soft glow from the what looked like the telly in the living room. As he approached he saw a familiar figure inside the telly.

"Hershel!" Claire was once again inside the machine that brought her here. From inside she pounded on the screen to try to escape but nothing came of it.

Hershel ran to it. "Claire!" Before he could make it another man's arm was in his way and pushed him back.

"She's ours now! Stay away!" A vicious snarl had emerged from Don.

The professor looked towards Dimitri. "You're mad! Both of you!"

"Pro-professor?" A young boy's voice called out.

"Luke my boy!" Hershel said as he saw Dimitri had Luke's arm. The young boy was struggling with all he had to try and get away but couldn't.

Dimitri stepped closer. "You're not the only one who loved Claire. I worked with her, as did Don, as did you. That's why we helped bring her into this world. We loved her too. She's ours. You're no good for her."

Don added, "We needed Luke to fix the machine after it was broken to bring her back to us. After that it was a piece of cake really. A simple switch and she was ours."

The professor looked around for something that could help.

He had one idea... and only one.

But that would mean he would lose something, or in this case, someone... again.


	12. Chapter 12: The Promise

He took a breath in to clear his head.

He had one idea... that he didn't wanna do. But at this point it looked like his only choice.

He looked into Claire eyes and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Picking up what was in his mind, she all of a sudden relaxed and nodded.

"I just want my last words with her." The professor stated.

"Make it quick!" Don snarled.

He approached the telly and fell to his knees. "If I do this..." He whispered, "I'd lose you again." Hershel tried to keep from tears rolling down from his eyes.

Claire reached her hand on the screen of the telly from inside. "Hershel... it's okay!" She lightened up the moment with the a soft smile. "Do what a gentleman would do. I'll always be with you." Tears where welling up in her eyes too. "You'll see me again. I have something to tell you anyways. I promise I'll be around to tell you."

Hershel nodded and stood up. "I'm not leaving." He stated.

"Then we will make you." Dimitri pulls out an old vintage sword out and throws it to Hershel. "Let's see how good you can defend yourself." Without Hershel noticing Dimitri lunged with his own weapon.

Hershel was able to dodge in time. "I'm not going to fight you." He calmly said. With his head lowered he turned and stabbed at the machine.

"No!" Both Dimitri and Don yelled. They both jumped forward to stop what was already happening.

The screen went black and broke into irreparable pieces. Glass went everywhere as the fan atop slowed down and sparks when flying.

Luke's mouth dropped in shock and awe. "Professor?!"

As the chaos cleared the professor stood once again. He saw Don on his knees picking up pieces of what was the machine and desperately trying to piece them together.

Dimitri was standing there with his mouth agape. But he didn't dare move.

Luke slowly approached Hershel. "Professor?" He said softly.

"Get out!" Don screamed. "Out now!"

The young boy jumped at the interruption and his heart picked up and looked at the professor. "If you insist." Hershel stated and walked out quietly.

Hershel and Luke walked home without a word between them.

As the stars glowed above them Hershel saw a shooting star and remembered Claire's wish she made while with him. Instead of causing pain, it made him happy to be able to have such great memories with her. The rest of the way he reflected about they great times he had with her.

He knew Claire would keep her promise.

*One month later*

Hershel returned back to normal and Luke was busy as always.

Finally, one day, Luke brought a rather large, wrapped gift to the professor study for his birthday. Luke knocked on the door while balancing the large package on his hip with his arm around it. Although his little arms couldn't muster the strength to keep it up. "Professor! Hurry! It's slipping!"

As Hershel opened the door he smiled and greeted the boy warmly. "My boy, why is this?" He asked sweetly.

"Why it's for you professor!" Luke mustered all his strength to hold up to gift to Layton as an offering.

Layton smiled and placed it on the desk. As he turned around he saw the door close and Luke was gone. Hershel noticed it was very strange of his young apprentice to do that, but preceded to open his gift.

Under the wrapping was a carefully packaged tape.

Layton played in on the small telly in his office at pushed play not exactly sure what to expect.

A recording of a young women appeared and spoke softly. "Happy birthday Hershel!"

The professor's heart stopped momentarily as she continued. "Claire?" Layton's mouth went dry.

"If you're watching this, that means it got to you okay." Claire smiled. "I didn't disappear. Destroying the machine didn't destroy me with it. In fact..." And the tape cut out.

Hershel quickly grabbed his coat and threw open the door to leave. With the door open, he froze. In front of him was Claire.

"What I wanted to tell you is that... I love you."


	13. Ending

*PLEASE READ THIS!*

That is THE END of The Professor's Weakness!:'( But i will let you all know, (who are actually reading this) there will be a sequel! :D Sorry to leave you on a hanger guys XD that's just how i like to do it.

THANKS FOR READING! :D

This was my first fan fiction story. thanks for not hating and bashing it guys! means a lot! :3 I appreciate all the super awesome reviews and your patience since i know there as a while i wouldn't update. :P school and work and moving out from your parents house does that to you. ||-_-

Anywayssss feel free to inbox me! and keep reviewing! get yours friends to read this too :)

YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! :D

A little about the story:

Tell ya what. it was harder then hell to try and keep the romance between claire and hershel (clershel) to a tasteful expence while keepin the drama in the story as well. O.O

I feel like i was able to capture Luke pretty well in my story. I felt proud of that. *score*

There was gonna be a proposal but i left that out, possibly next story if you guys lemme know if you want it in there or not?

In the game "Unwound Future" you actually learn that both Dimitri and Don had feeling for claire and have a grudge against Layton for the reason she returned his feelings and not theirs, So if your reading this and think that part of my story is far fetched, its in the games. :/

Once again thank you for being patient and waiting for my updates and continuing to read! i hope youll read the next one! don't forget to inbox me any questions, concerns, or comments!

P.S. Thanks goes out to my friends out there and such. A special thanks to my best friend Ella Mattson who was able to proof read and be able to share my weird obsession with these two fictional story characters.

She cried hard core. Like... hard core bawling. XD


End file.
